


It feels different when you’re with me

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Spencer’s been acting different lately, and it’s all thanks to his new girlfriend.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 88





	It feels different when you’re with me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hey! I know you asked for requests and I hope you still write for Spencer but I had an idea! Something based on the song “heartbreak weather” by Niall Horan! Like maybe the team starts noticing spencer acting really cheerfully and like early seasons Spence again (all shy and awkward) and it’s because he’s started dating the reader and maybe him rushing to tell the reader he loves her for the first time? Like he’s just hopelessly smitten! Thank you!!!!

Spencer was sitting on the plane, tapping his foot, he was really excited to get home and see Y/N. He’s been dating her for six months, and he’s completely in love with her, the first time he’s been in love since Maeve.

He takes out a photo of the two together at the park from three months ago, the moment he took that photo he knew he loved her. He just hasn’t told her yet, and he was hoping that today would be the day. He was only a three hour plane ride away, and he decided he might as well make plans to see her, so he took out his phone to text her.

> **Spencer to Y/N:** Hey, I know it’s early, but I was wondering if we could meet up at the park when I get back? 

> **Y/N to Spencer:** It’s no problem, I can just take Oscar for a walk there. Do you wanna meet at the entrance?

He smiled at the mention of her dog, Oscar, a French Bulldog who reminded her of Oscar the Grouch.

> **Spencer to Y/N:** Actually I was wondering if we could meet at the fountain, if that’s okay with you?

> **Y/N to Spencer:** No problem! Call me when you land!Bye!

> **Spencer to Y/N:** Okay, got it. Bye!

He put his phone away and continued to look at the photo, focusing on her beautiful smile.

"Who's that?" JJ asked. She sat down across from him with a mug in her hand.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked, looking up from the photo.

"The girl right next to you in that photo, who is she, if you don't mind me asking?" She took a sip of whatever was in the mug, most likely coffee.

"Uhh, umm...Her name is Y/N, she's my girlfriend." He put the photo away.

"She's pretty. How long have you been together?"

"Uhh, six months."

"Spence, wow, that's great." She had a smile on her face. "Tell about her, what's she like?"

"She...She's sweet, smart, and funny too." He can't help but smile again.

"She is, she definitely is. I-I love her actually." There was a pause. "Wow...That's the first time I've said that out loud."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No...well I'm planning on it when we get back. I even have a whole speech prepared, wanna see it?" He was about to reach in his other pocket to take out a piece of paper, but she stopped him.

"Spence, you don't need a whole speech to tell her how you feel, just speak from the heart."

——

The plane had finally landed after the four hour flight, he was one step closer to seeing her. Unfortunately he had to stop at the office to pick up his car, then go through over an hour of traffic to get to the park, and finally he had to run to the fountain. The running was the worst part, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey!" Y/N said before hugging him when he finally arrived.

"Hey." Spencer said, still out of breath.

"Are you okay? Do I need to call someone?" She pulls out of the hug.

"No, no I'm fine. Just a little out of breath, that's all." After a minute of heavy breathing he was finally able to calm down, and then he pets Oscar. "Hey buddy."

"So why did you wanna meet up so early?"

"I really wanted to see you, y'know so we can talk." He took her hand and guided her to a nearby bench. They sat down, and Oscar laid on the grass.

"Talk about what?" She looked worried.

"About us." Now she looked really worried.

"What!? No, of course not!" That seemed to calm her down a little. "I just something really, really important to say."

"Okay, go ahead."

He grabs her hands and takes a deep breath.

"I've spent a lot of my life feeling empty, I thought I had someone to fill the void but then they died, and I just felt empty again. But then I met you, it...it feels different when you're with me, you make me happy, and you make me feel like a better person. I...what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I've known for some time now but I was just too scared to say it befor-"

His words were cut off by the feeling of her lips on his, after the initial shock subsided he put her face in his hands, and then deepened the kiss. He wanted the kiss to last forever, but he needed air and pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you too."

"Y-You do?" He was in disbelief.

"Yes." She kisses him again, it's shorter than the last, but still filled with passion and love. "I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
